Calliehan Rose Dahmeano
Calliehan Rose Dahmeano, a first born in her family, was labeled as a psycho-maniac. As the child of shadows, upon which they concealed her from the Ashaynians for as long as they could. She, now is running for the sake of her only family members who are still alive. She ascended onto the ship through a portal on which she threw herself into after the two years on the planet of Moris, running from the Ashaynians who followed her through the first portal. Profile Talents and Skills *Assassination *Medic *Teaching *Figuring out problems *Potions and poisons *Listening (most of the time) *Killing Sensibly *Hiding *Seeking *Voilating others *Destroying things *Sorcery *Secret Talent: Dancing Weapons *A hidden nine millimeter at the small of her back *Machete in er right boot *Her hands full of magic Combat Skills and Abilities *Hand-to-hand *Swords and knives *Guns: pistol to rifles *High level magic Education and Intelligence Background Taught by her parents, High Magic Priestess and the knights of Blacken Moon Island Goals Short Term- Find people who can help her and she can trust. Long Term- To finally stop running and be with her family again Personality At a young age, Calliehan was quiet and respectful to her elders and kept to herself when she was being bullied by other. After awhile, she got to the point which she lost control and attacked anyone who bullied her. Weaknesses 1) Venromsha, an herb on Blacken Moon Island 2) Candy 3) Explosives Beliefs Goddess of Shadow and God of Deat and Life. Appearance She wears an outfit of silken blouse with buckles across her chest and stomach, as well as, a slash shoulder buckle strap going across her right shoulder, a silken mini skirt wih black and gold thigh-high boots, and gloves that covers her magic hands. Her hair is half pigtails and the rest lays upon her shoulders. Her skin is a light tan color, growing slightly darker. She was no jewelry. Relationships 'Parents' Vinmerm Carlsi Dahmeano- Father, died protecting her. Maresso Elican Dahmeano- Mother, still alive but in a different place with her sister. 'Friendships' Ross-Rin Talno Dahmeano- Sister and best friend, Callies most treasured person in her entire life, Ross is only ten. Background Calliehan Rose Dahmeano was born in Valwellis on an island called Blacken Moon on the night of October 31. As she grew up, she learned about assassins from her father and herbs,potions, and poison from her mother. When Calliehan was seven, her baby sister was born. As tey grew up together, they grew close to each otherand were unseperatable untill one night. On the night of her fifteenth birthday, a forsaken tribe called the Ashaynians, came to her house to take her away due to her mental illness. Her father was slaughter for refusing to give her up. Yet, her mother sent her through a portal going to a planet callen Moris. She spent two years hiding and running from the Ashaynians who followed into the portal. She came upon an empty area which she turned into a transportal and threw herself in landing on the whaled-shaped ship. Category:Characters Category:Yuki Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo